Dance With Me Love
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: FLight. You have been warned. Just a simple dance and a complicated question. The answer however is simple for now.
1. Dance

AN: Some FLight this time! hope you guys like it and remember if you'd like me to write more of this just ask.

* * *

><p>"Hey?" The familiar voice broke her trance away from her cup and looked up with a hmm?<p>

Lightning froze for a second looking up at the familiar beauty that somehow managed to knock her off her feet every time. Fang rubbed the back of her neck and looked around nervously. Light paid no attention to whomever she was looking at instead gave Fang much more of her attention than she originally intended.

"Light?" Lightning blinked, but her eyes followed Fang's figure studying how the tux suited her quite well. "Sunshine? 'ello?" Fang's hand waved in front of her face.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah s-sorry." She muttered apologetically and gave a small smile as she took a quick drink of whatever alcohol they'd given her and she scrunched her nose at the taste of it. Fang laughed at that and say down in the chair across from her at the small table. She fixed the simple red dress she was in as Fang sat down. "Not one for- whatever that is." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Fang's smirk made the heat she already felt in her cheeks deepen slightly as Fang reached across the table and took her cup and took a drink herself. "Taste's like someone was a bit lazy 'n made their own special brew and dumped-" she took another drink and gave a face. "Cherry cola in it?" Lightning smiled and shook her head before crossing her arms and sitting back. "Reminds me of that time you got shitfaced and-"

"Stop right there!" Lightning put a hand over Fang's mouth before she could finish the sentence and covered her red face. She really didn't want to remember that because for her quite embarrassing and how Fang thought it was cute to carry home a drunk Lightning that begun to sing 'where the lion sleeps tonight' all the way home she'd never understand. "Wait, you remember?" Lightning uncovered her face and was surprised not that it wasn't good because it certainly was!

Fang had just had quite a lot of trouble lately remembering things specifically about them, but Fang's nod and the smile she felt underneath her hand reassured her. When Fang licked her hand and winked she removed her hand frowning.

"Bits and pieces," she admitted before downing the rest of Lightning's drink and looked at her. "But I don't need a memory to tell me I can handle the booze better although the memories are nice." Fang moved her legs just in time before Light could kick her. "Missed me soldier."

I sure have, Light thought but replied "Is that so?"

"Yup," Fang tapped her chin. "I'd say you'd have to kiss me now but-" She stood up. "You can dance with me instead."

"What-?" Before she could finish Fang already had her on her feet dragging her to where the slow dancers were. She didn't pay attention to the music but realized that it didn't matter because Fang was Fang. A trustworthy partner.

"We have a-lot ta talk 'bout," Fang told her, "but we can dance em out." She was confused and Fang shook her head. "I thought it was you that said if you can't talk about it normally then fight it out or dance and talk about it. If memory serves right-" She grabbed Lightning's waist and pulled her close carefully. "We did enough fightin to know that some things can't be sorted out through-"

"Okay, so you remember too much." She slowly wrapped her arms Fang's neck and followed the Pulsian's lead knowing very well she knew what she was doing.

Truth be told Lightning was surprised that she remembered anything at all. If she remembered correctly which she did (she prided herself on her ability to remember little things) the sheet the doctor held that day in the hospital said something about poison that caused temporarily memory loss and the crash, Fang was very lucky. The poison did more than cause memory loss if taken in the kind of overdose Fang did.

Fang was quick to recover which surprised them all even Vanille but she never questioned that because she had a much bigger question at the moment. "Who and why?" She shook her head refusing to think about it at the moment when she had Fang here with her.

"Maybe I do." Fang smiled playfully. Fang like this. She liked being in Light's arms like she used to be and she liked seeing her face especially her smile. "You look gorgeous." Lightning smiled and thanked her.

Fang's grip tightened and pulled her just a bit closer. She knew it wasn't unusual for Light to get complimented like that, but she normally would tell whoever it was to go away. Then again, she never had many genuinely tell her they thought she was and god Fang believed she was the single most gorgeous woman ever and she hoped Lightning believe that.

"I remember something," She smiled at the nostalgia. "Our first days- well okay my first day at work. Being a hunter and helping vipers better understand old pulse- I remembered I called you midway through and asked you to shoot me."

Light laughed at that memory. For them both it was funny now. Her requirement was to wear a stupid outfit that in no way resembled what the Pulsians wore in ancient times and read an awful script to people. Fang hated it and had been hit on by quite a few guys she was interested in. Fang was on lunch break and asked Light to shoot her before she broke someone's wrist.

However, unfortunately, it was Lightning that broke a man's wrist. She had showed up to keep her company and very willing to pay for fifty tours of the ruins just to keep her sane but as she walked in a strange man was reaching out for her Fang in a way she knew Fang wouldn't like and snapped his wrist with an "oops" and dusted her hands off before being escorted to security and charged. The charges were dropped as she was Lt. but it didn't stop the man from trying his best to win.

Afterwards, Fang had thanked her and Lightning said it was no problem just looking out for her and helping her keep her job knowing very well the job was important to Fang. They managed to get the policies changed about the uniforms and let Fang inform the other employee's of very correct information and nothing falsified like her employers had meant for.

"Yeah and that guy still doesn't like me." Fang smiled. "Respects me but doesn't like me, even if I am his main customer for what is it he sells?"

"I think it's Tupperware?"

"Right."

"Because Serah loves ta bake for whatever even she can get into right?" Lightning nodded. "Gotcha."

The silence kicked in and they simply danced for a couple of songs content that the surface of whatever they felt hadn't been nicked by each other. Lightning didn't really want to talk as Fang did neither but she knew Fang was sure to ask her. It was Lightning's downfall and why Fang made up for it for her. Lightning had a hard time expressing herself when it came to emotions and Fang understood that because somehow she could just tell what Lightning felt by looking at her. The twinkle in her eye right now told Fang she was going to be as open as possible and answer truthfully.

What scared Fang was how much she already knew just by looking at her even if she didn't remember everything and barely more than a half of it all. She could also tell she was right by the way Lightning acted as if it was so casual and normal for them to do this and that hurt a little because it meant she kept it a scret. Fang was sure she had her reason to why she kept it- them a secret, but it still hurt a little. She couldn't blame Lightning because if memory served right and it wasn't just a dream...she said some nasty things when they fought.

"What is it?" Lightning asked knowing that distant look. It worried her.

"Do you love me?" She asked flatly. Lightning looked shocked at her question and Fang worried for a moment that she had worded it wrong or that she was completely wrong in general. "I'm so-"

"I-It's fine." Lightning reassured her with a blank look.

"No, it's not. I upset you I-" Lightning refused to let her move until she looked at her. It surprised Fang to see the same emotion on the woman's face that she saw the moment she woke up.

"Fang," she started. Fang gulped preparing for a lecture or a good yelling. "How much do you remember?" Her features hardened slightly.

"I remember our fight." She admitted and watched Lightning's features soften gradually.

"Then you should know the answer to that." Fang nodded.

"But I just want to hear you say it once-"

"You have before."

"Not since I woke up." Fang's expression was pained and perhaps desperate.

She was unsure if Lightning could love her as she is now, broken, falling, and maybe even changed in a way that wasn't all good. She didn't even know if the pink-haired soldier should love her especially if who she was before could muster enough pain to break her down as she did the night they fought. She was actually begining to wonder if she should be forgiven. What exactly had she done right enough to exalt her from that?

She knew how she felt but was sure how Lightning felt especially after everything. That included nursing her back to health and helping with her memory. Hell because of all of that she fell harder for Light and just couldn't see it any other way no matter how many times she tried to blame lightning or push her away. Lightning somehow managed to find her way back in refusing to move even if she wanted to kick some sense into Fang.

"Etro-" Fang muttered. "I just don't know if you love me."

"I-"

"As I am now." Fang looked away and loosened her grip. "Broken. I ain't who I was before- I sure as hell hurt you and I shouldn-" Lightning tilted lightning's face back to her and took a deep breath.

"If that's what you're worrying about," Lightning shook her head. "Why would I feel any differently about you if I pulled you from the-" She stopped herself and took another breath. "Fang, I love you."

"But I-"

Whatever Fang tried to say was lost when familiar lips found herself and pulled away all too quickly. Pink cheeks were rewarded to Fang when Lightning realized the looks everyone was giving her.

"I still love you." She shook her head. "Tch. Idiot."

Fang smiled. Fang pressed her nose against Lightning's cheek and pulled her as close as possible. Her smile brightened when she felt Lightning's arm wrap tighter around her neck and a hand found it's way into her hair. It was just comforting to be this close to her and feel loved.

"Good." Fang told her. "...beautiful." She muttered into Lightning's ear.


	2. Crash

**AN: Sorry it took so long! Anyways. If you guys want more let me know and I will continue to write this out as a full story long as **ya** want it! Also excuse the shitty ending it is 6am and I am very tired**

* * *

><p>The almost painful whistle of the kettle snapped Lightning from her thoughts, her eyes focusing on it rather than the phone in her hands she easily tucked in her back pocket. For her it was...more calming to do the little work required to make tea from teabags rather than buy a jug from the Cie mart down the road regardless of knowing the owners. This was easier because though it was funny she liked adding cinnamon to anything almost, a trick Fang had taught her back in college.<p>

Fang, the person of her thoughts tonight. She could remember almost every memory they had. Painful as some might be she'd think of one when she needed it and lately that had been more often than not. She needed a cold reminder that this was the real world, but not the world of a battlefield, or those of fantasy. No. Lightning needed to remember the level of anger, pain, and love they held before breaking apart. It was simple to her. It was real. Yet, she still felt nostalgia and that hum in her chest thinking about it.

How had things gotten that torn up? It had plagued her forever. She didn't see it and neither did Fang. Things just fell apart and all the either could do was just watch it crumble like they hadn't even tried. They had tried so hard after to continue but there was just regret in the air surrounding everything so it didn't surprise her to hear the words slip out of Fang's mouth and while she had agreed maybe they couldn't do it for a few years it still hurt and she still cried (she still does at times). They had too many secrets of their own.

Fang had gotten a proposition to give tours of Gran Pulse, the all but begotten country. Fang was one of the few Yun left maybe even the only one so it made sense for her to take it. She'd give tours, educate people on her homeland, her people's ways, and off to the side she gave a once a month for one-week survival course. She knew of that because they'd send recruits her way if they couldn't handle themselves well enough. They'd either come back better with more refined survival instincts, half dead, and exhausted, ready to quit. Lightning would find herself chuckle about the state of the men before sending them to the showers after a couple of laps around the course.

Lightning herself had driven up the ranks in the Guardian Corps. up to LT. or that scary bitch as the recruits would call her in the past five years. She had seen two or three battles and proved herself in each one as one of the best snipers they had seen, not something she prided herself in. She prided her ability to hit a tin can from four or five miles away with just about any weapon you gave her. She supposed her favorite part of her job was being stationed in New Raccoon near her sister and her big oaf of a brother-in-law. The recruits would always hear stories about her and she loved the shock on their faces when it turned out to be her and she defied their expectation of what she'd be, especially when she took one or two down in a spar.

Lightning shook her head and pulled out her phone before sitting down and taking a sip re-reading the text.

_Hey sunshine, been awhile eh? Sorry, _'bout_ that. I'll be in town later if you'd like to meet up? -Fangry_

Her reply:  
><em>Sure. I'll be at Sazh's Place for dinner later. Can meet me there. -NoReason<em>

_That _ol_' shit finally got his restaurant? Lightning snorted shaking her head. -Fangry_

_Yes. It only took him a couple of years and me to pay for half of it. -NoReason_

_Co-owner eh? Nice, wouldn't peg you for the bunkered down type. -Fangry_ Lightning flinched, that was something they argued about.

_See you at eight then? -NoReason_ was all she could muster up rather than the 'not fair' or 'don't do this now Fang' that she had to bite back.

_Alright it's date then! -Fangry_

Lightning sighed heavily putting her phone on the table. Fang always had a way with words, especially those that stung. Even if she didn't mean for it to sting it had. Lightning had regretted their argument that day and wanted so badly to take back those words she sputtered in just pure anger at her partner but couldn't. Fang was just as worse if not worse with the things she had said as well. Still it took Fang two years to actually talk to her and over the next three they talked maybe even became friends again but not like they were before, till six months ago when Fang had just stopped talking. Lightning thought maybe it was she remembered why they fought and didn't work out and just wanted to cut their ties.

It was 6:00 P.M., in about thirty minutes she had to meet Serah and Snow at the restaurant. It was just a casual dinner so she didn't have to wear anything extravagant or outrageous which she appreciated so she had time to spare. Time that was spent finishing some paperwork, reading over field reports, patrol reports, etc. as well as finishing her drink. Throughout the entire thirty minutes she as unsure of how to feel about seeing Fang. Yes, she was happy about it but, then again she wondered why on earth Fang would want to be HERE and see HER. Did she still care like she used to? Or was it just a reason to get back at her? No, that's not how Fang worked and she knew that very well. Even though, five years could change people she didn't think Fang's core would be altered that much. In any case maybe this was the time to apologize?

It'd have to wait till dinner was over, she decided as she set her cup in the sink and found her way into her bedroom to change. The leather jacket she always wore, a long sleeve black shirt, her pink scarf, and jeans. She never has a strong fashionable sense, just whatever was comfortable and this was but, she held the jacket for a moment thinking about leaving it because it was well Fang's. It was snowing and cold, she had no other jacket so she just prayed Fang wouldn't notice and put it on and headed out the door.

Though cold Lightning walked from her apartment to the restaurant to clear her head. The cold provided a blanket that just helped everything make sense or maybe the fresh air? Regardless it worked and she enjoyed the five minute but relaxing walk. She combed a hand through her light pink hair and released the breath she held in crossing the street to the restaurant. In mere seconds she spotted her sister waving her down with a bright smile and she smiled and waved her back taking a few seconds to hold the door open for a woman and her dog receiving a thank you before striding off to her sister and Snow both of which gave her quick hugs and thanked her for coming.

"What on the menu?" She asked scooting her chair in.

"Nothing fancy really, Sazh's famous onion, steak soup. I ordered for you by the way." She nodded. Serah pointed out a finger to her and continued, "Which I don't think cinamon would go well with." Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have an addiction."

"No I don't." She took a drink of water.

"You put cinnamon on everything!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You so do."

"I so don't."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't! I know what goes well with it and what doesn't. Fang used to put it on everything and I will admit it isn't that great on steak-"

"You still love her."

"Serah please not here."

"Alright, alright, but Vanille and I may still not be trying to fina a way to get you two back together." Serah sat back in her seat arms crossed and smirked. Lightning rose an eyebrow.

"Is that why she's here?"

"What?" Lightning sat back unamused herself.

"She texted me earlier and wanted to see me." Serah blinked in confusion. "You didn't know?"

"No..." It was odd simply because Fang always notified Vanille when she would be out of town even for a few minutes and in return Vanille would tell Serah if Fang was close by (Fang being the only one she trusted near her car other than Lightning and let's face it Serah refused to give up the heap of junk she drove.)

"There's a first for everything." Lightning told her sister.

"Here ya are ladies," Rinoa smiled placing plates down in front of them. "and dogs." She chuckled at the happy dog beside her that lightning bent over o pet a couple of times. It wasn't nearly as big as Bahamut but Angelo was a good dog regardless.

"Did you hear that honey? You ARE a dog." Serah teased. Snow shook his head kissing her.

"Most men are," Rinoa laughed. "If you guys need anything just holler for me?"

"Thanks!"

"I thought you were off this weekend?" Lightning spoke up crossing her arms curiously at the older woman.

"Overtime." Was all she had to say and Lightning nodded as she walked away leaving them to their evening.

The dinner ended with a few minutes to spare before Fang was too arivve (Lightning calculating in the time it might take Fang to be 'fashionably' late.) The dinner was nice and calm despite Serah trying to poke her for news on her love life or her "dramatic but romantic" reunion with Fang that ended when Lightning gave her a look and said no. Serah shrugged and dropped it but it'd eventually come back up. Lightning did have to compliment Sazh on the soup, it filled her up quickly but damn it was good. Almost as good as Pulsian dried jerky. The meat? That was the mystery of it. Snow was tolerable now and a good man that had learned the ropes of what he could ask Lightning and what he couldn't as he wasn't her lover or Serah somethings would remain off-limits. The conversation was made up of mainly "how are you, what have you been doing, how was today." Just the casual but she appreciated the casual talk especially after a day of Military jargain andpaperwork. After it was over she hugged them and said her goodbyes as she waited.

And boy did she wait for awhile, longer than expected but this was Fang, so she waited. She didn't mind as she found the darkened sky and light snow to be quite beautiful bringing back memories. She remembered when they were young she would drag Serah out in it from her book and roll around in it as their parents watched their smiling kids. Now it seems that since their parents are gone that roll was reversed. She still likes the snow but who has time when you have work? Certainly not her. Until now.

When Lightning looked up at the sound of a car engine there was a quick flash of light blue of a massive- whatever the hell it was and she found herself cringing covering at the sound of a loud crash. When she looked up she found a car overturned massive damage to the hood and doors her feet started themselves. They walked and she obeyed. It was her INSTINCTS to help but the look of it all stunned her until the fire started and daunting realization hit her.

That was Fang's car. She could see Fang struggling and bleeding inside. At that point she was already stripping her jacket and sprinting to the car yelling to the people who gathered at the restraunt to call 911. As she reached the car she extended her hand trying the handle but it wouldn't budge. _No, no, no!_ She thought to herself.

"Fang? Can you hear me?" She nearly shouted as she made it around to the other door but it wouldn't work. None of them would so she found herself back at the paasenger door. "Fang?"

"Y-yea..." She heard mumbled.

"Fang honey I need you to cover your face." She gave her a second or two before kicking the window in and laying her jacket over the glass. When she looked in Fang was already out cold and still bleeding. God the blood...there wasn't enough she'd die from (thanks to the airbags) but there was still enough to worry her.

Though the seatbelt was jammed and unrelenting to release Lightning managed to bring out her knife cut Fang free trying her best to not hurt her more than she already was. With that, Lightning pulled her out and dragged her away far enough if the car were to explode she wouldn't be hurt. She had NO idea what to do beyond that. There was quite bit of blood on the back of her head and it made lightning feel so helpless. A broken finger, nose, even a knife wound? Sure she could help with that but this? She had no idea! She wasn't the famous Doctor Vanille was! She was just a soldier with an uncncious woman in her lap.

"Don't you dare do this too me now." She warned Fang gritting her teeth. "Goddess..."


End file.
